Hiding Place
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go? Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: The italic bits are song lyrics from a great song called "Hiding Place" by Serena Ryder which inspired this whole fic. This one is gonna be eight parts and epilogue, and as always updated daily. Wow it's nice to write these two again it's been a while since I've been able to complete anything! Enjoy my dears.

* * *

_If your radio didn't work, And your friends all ran away, Would you let yourself fall in love, If only for one day? _

Doctor Spencer Reid woke up, surprised to find a sleeping female form curled right up against him. Her face was buried in his chest, her arms wrapped around him. He felt like he was in dream everything seemed so surreal. He wanted to move so that she wouldn't wake up and get mad at him for taking advantage of her, but he was afraid to disturb her. They had agreed the night before that they could be adults and share his king sized bed. Reid sighed softly part of him wishing that she was in his bed for a better reason then she had had a few too many glasses of wine during their weekly chess game. Reid had offered to take the couch but she wouldn't hear of it. He had also offered to drive her home, but it was late, and neither of them knew what time they might be called back in to work.

Reid stopped himself from running his hand through her long brown hair. He wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked. He took a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the scent of oranges and vanilla that always seemed to cling to her. He decided he would take a moment to savour this moment, since he wasn't sure he would ever get the chance to be so close to her again. Reid felt her move, and he knew she was waking up. He was certain that any moment she would rip herself away from him, and was shocked when she felt her nuzzle into his chest more. It shocked him so much he almost forgot to breathe.

Emily Prentiss woke up glad to feel warm, not just from the blankets but because there was someone next to her. She took a deep breath and the smell of coffee and chocolate engulfed her. She knew right away who she had her arms wrapped around, and she wanted a few more minutes to savour it before reality came crashing in around her. She was afraid to move fearing she would wake him, and he would begin to tell her about the odds that two people who shared a bed could accidently entangle themselves in one another's arms; there was no accident in this Prentiss wanted nothing more than to be curled up with Reid, hiding from the world with him.

Prentiss' breath hitched when she felt him moving. She didn't want to lose the warmth of his arms yet, it felt too good, too comfortable to be so close to him. She nuzzled into him again, keeping her eyes closed. She let out a tiny moan when she felt his lips touch her forehead, and they both knew the other really was awake. Still, she didn't want to open her eyes, while he stared at her. She finally looked up at him, meeting his intense gaze. She nervously stared him for a moment then she moved to brush her lips against his to assure him that she really did want this, that it was not a mistake that she ended up curled up to him in the middle of the night.

Reid let out a tiny squeak when he felt her lips against his. He was sure that he was going to wake up at any moment to discover that it was all a dream. Beautiful and smart women like Emily Prentiss just weren't interested in men like him. She wasn't like the few women he had tried to date before who didn't know him. She knew him better than almost anyone and she still wanted to kiss him. He nervously let his tongue touch her lips. Prentiss very quickly open her mouth and soon there was no denying where this kiss was leading.

Prentiss allowed her hand to slip down his body, resting on his ass. Reid had finally moved his arms around her and was pulling her close. She moaned softly and moved her leg to hook over his hip. Reid growled softly at the intimate contact. He then moved his hand to her back, and let it explore under the t-shirt she was wearing, which happened to be his. She let her run along his surprisingly well toned bare chest, she never would have pegged Reid as a guy who slept in a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and nothing else, but she was happy for the contact.

The pair were just beginning to become comfortable with their exploration, wanting to further than making out like teenagers when a cellphone began to ring. They both chose to ignore it, hoping that it was just Garcia looking for Prentiss to join them for a coffee on a Saturday morning. Prentiss kissed him more forcefully, and her hands were now on the waistband of his pajamas. Reid let out an encouraging moan as he moved his own hands further up her shirt, getting closer to her breasts. She moaned loudly at his soft touch then groaned when she heard his phone begin to ring. She knew that it meant that they were being called for a case. Reid pulled away from the embrace and picked up his phone.

"Sorry to wake you," JJ's voice came through the phone. "We've got a bad one and we need to meet at the air strip. You wouldn't happen to know where Emily is would you?"

"She's in my room, our chess game went late. Her phone was in here with me, but I didn't want to invade her privacy. I'll wake her and tell her we need to go to work."

"Thank you Spence, see you both in about an hour?"

"Sure JJ." He hung up the phone.

"I guess this is to be continued?" Prentiss sighed.

"We have a case we're meeting at the air strip."

"This is going to suck."

"Yes, it will. We should get ready."

She had stood up and was now next to him, walking her fingers up his chest. "It would save us time if we had a shower together, Doctor Reid."

"All right," he agreed, uncertainly.

"You're so bashful Spencer. I know it won't be romantic but I'm not going to be able to put what I'm feeling on pause until this case wraps up. It's already going to be hell without thinking about what could have been before we left."

"Nothing is going to change in the course a few days. Do you really want our first time together to be so- rushed?"

"If we wait it won't be any less rushed."

She moved in closer to him and gently ran her lips across his jawline to meet his lips. Reid let out a small squeak but ran his hand up her back up her shirt. Prentiss moaned softly and began to pull him toward the bathroom. He followed her, watching as she started the water. He couldn't help but watch as she took of the shirt was wearing then her underwear before stepping under the water's spray. Reid removed his own pants and got in the shower behind her pulling her close to him. She gasped with excitement when she felt so much of his skin touching hers.

Both of them knew it wasn't romantic, but they were still more than satisfied with their first encounter together. As they got out of the shower Reid reached for a towel and wrapped one around her first before he took one for himself. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed happily and curled up in him.

"Spencer," she sighed. "As much as I would love a repeat performance we really need to get to work, that was amazing."

"Just think about what we could do with more time?" he told her. "I'll get dressed and get your go bag from your car."

"Mm, how about I think about that later. You're such a gentleman thank you."

He went into the other room and she soon heard the door close then open again. He came back and gave her the bag. She smiled at him then he closed the door. He looked at his watch glad they still had lots of time to get to work. She came out of the bathroom, fixing the collar on her blouse.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Spencer have you thought about what this means at work?" she asked him.

"We need some time to discuss what we'd like to do. At the moment they are expecting us to show up together because our chess game last night went late. How about we discuss where we want to take this, and when to tell the team when we get back?"

"All right. Reid, this wasn't a one time thing to you, was it?"

"Of course not Emily, at least that's not what I wanted it to be when we did that."

"I don't want that either."

Prentiss kissed him softly he kissed her back for a moment. He pulled her closer to him. He gently caressed the side of her face. They both knew they had to leave but neither of them wanted to pretend like nothing had changed between them during a case, but they also knew that they were breaking a lot of rules and the team didn't need any distractions while they were in the field.

"We need to get going, we can talk on the way," he told her pulling away reluctantly.

"I know," she said. "As long as I know that this is going to continue we can talk about this when we get back."

"All right, are you aware of how many rules we are breaking by starting a relationship?"

"I am, but I wouldn't have done this if I weren't ready for the consequences."

They picked up their go bags, and they went out the door. Prentiss smiled when she felt Reid's slender hand against the small of her back. They walked toward her truck, Reid knew that Prentiss didn't like his old car, nor his driving. She smiled, and clicked the button to open the doors of her red Tokoma. Reid opened her door for her, then she threw her bag in the backseat. She got in and watched Reid run around to the other side of the vehicle throwing his own bag in the backseat with hers. They both buckled their seatbelts and she drove toward the air strip to meet with the rest of the team. Knowing they would have a lot to talk about when they got back home.

End Part 1

Notes: Well that's the first part. If you want to hear the song just go to youtube. I really hope you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry my muse hasn't really given me anything complete in this pairing for so long. I have a cross-over idea in the works, and mostly just doing challenges on chit chat on author's corner. But I have missed the Reid/Prentiss fuzzies for sure. Hearts to anyone who reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: Wow thank you for the reviews. FF has been odd of late, and my schedule is a little bit odd. I am trying to post daily as I always do, but it might a challenge if I am not actually home for a day or two. So please don't be mad. Thank you for the reviews and adds it means so much guys. Glad to be back on the Prentiss/Reid train. On with fic…

* * *

_Are you one of the ones who decides for us all, And would let me touch your face, If I decided not to side at all, Could I be the empty space?_

The team had been working the case for almost a week now, and nothing seemed to be fitting together. All of the victims seemed random although they were all the same body type they had nothing else in common, there was no way of predicting what the unsub might do next. All the team knew was there would be a body count until the person responsible was put away or killed. They all knew the likelihood of the case ending in suicide by cop was high and they didn't want that. They wanted to know as much as they could about this unsub even if the person's mind was one of the worst they would see. Reid was looking through case files in his hotel room when he heard a knock on the door. He got up slowly, a file still in his hand, and opened the door, knowing it would be a member of the team.

He wasn't expecting Prentiss to be the teammate standing in his doorway, and barely glanced up from his examination of the paper before he stepped aside to let her in. He was shocked when she took the file from his hands, and dropped it on the nearby desk, careful not to let the contents fall away. She didn't say a word, but wrapped her arms around him tightly. She took a deep breath and buried her face into his shirt. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

He knew this case was taking its toll on her. All of the victims were slender brunettes, although they were all different ages, the whole team felt that their teammate was in danger. Mostly she had been assigned to stay behind and help Reid with geographical profiles, and the like which he normally did alone. Having her so close didn't bother him, nor change the way he worked, but he knew she would much rather be in the field feeling like she was making a difference. They both understood that having her in the police station was the safest place for her, but it didn't make it any easier.

Since they had left on the case both of them acted like they always did when they were working a case and Reid thought that nothing was going to change between the two of them until they returned home. Yet here Prentiss was, not saying a word to him, curled up in his arms. He had always known Prentiss to be strong and couldn't understand why she was now seeking comfort from him. She moved slowly and kissed his lips softly. He pulled away from her stunned.

"Emily, we," he whispered.

"I know I said we'd talk when we got back, but I haven't slept since we left," she explained. "If I wake up at five and go back to my room we shouldn't get caught."

"We don't know that for sure, what if this guy strikes in the middle of the night? He is so unpredictable."

"Spencer, it's worth the risk. I'm exhausted, I can't work like this." She stared up at him. "Please?"

He stared into her deep brown eyes and he knew couldn't tell her she couldn't stay. He didn't want to tell her to leave his room, but he knew that there were many more risks involved staying together while they were on a case even if all they did was sleep. He ran his hand along her cheek softly before kissing her again. She smiled at him then took off the hotel robe she was wearing to reveal she was wearing the shirt she had worn the night she had been at his place. He moved out of the way and she crawled into the hotel bed.

Reid then took off his sweater and changed into a pair pajama bottoms before he joined her. The second he was settled next to her Prentiss curled right into him. He was surprised by what she had done, having never been with a women who would cuddle like that. He had never really thought of her as snuggler before. She was always so guarded. He was going to ask her why she seemed so comfortable letting her guard down so quickly around her, but she was already asleep. Reid was glad that she had come into his room he had been having trouble sleeping since she had stayed with him in Virginia. The night she had stayed he didn't wake up in the middle of the night having a nightmare like he had almost since he joined the BAU. He wanted to savour having her in his arms but he too drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

When Prentiss' phone alarm began to sound the two of them wanted nothing more than to ignore it, but they both knew what could happen if she didn't go back to her own room that night. They couldn't explain why they were together in his room if someone saw them. When they were at home no one knew they had shared his bed and for the time being they being they knew they needed to keep it that way. They both knew the rules they were breaking but neither of them seemed to want to move off the bed so she could back to her own room for the night.

Reid felt her moving and pulled her toward him. She sighed softly wanting so much to stay. He brushed his lips against hers softly and she couldn't help but moan at the tenderness. She kissed him back for a long moment. They both knew that she should leave the room, but their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Before either of them realised it they were making love. This time they took their time exploring one another's bodies.

Neither of them realise how late in the morning it had gotten until Reid's cell began to sing his alarm. They both sighed softly and their lips met again. This time their kiss was calm and Prentiss stood to get out pick up the t-shirt she had been wearing from the floor, while Reid watched her. She looked over her shoulder at the way he was looking at her, and leaned in to kiss him once more.

"Reid! I have coffee for you!" Morgan called through the door.

The two of them froze, neither expecting Morgan to be up so early. They looked at each other and new that their co-worker wouldn't go away, and they also knew that this meant the rest of their co-workers would be up as well. Prentiss looked at Reid for a solution to the problem.

"You put your clothes in my go bag at my place," he whispered. "Go change into that for now, and play along."

Prentiss nodded and took the go bag into the bathroom. Reid meanwhile go up and opened the file that Prentiss had put on the desk the night before. He opened the door and sighed when he realised that he was still in his pajama bottoms. He heard a flush coming from the bathroom, and Morgan looked at Reid with a grin forming. Reid knew that look, and he didn't want his co-worker to think anything had gone on. Morgan's jaw dropped when he saw Prentiss come out of the bathroom door. He had expecting a woman wearing a bathrobe, or one of Reid's shirts, not for their co-worker to come out of the bathroom full dressed.

"Just when I thought something scandalous might be going on, kid," he laughed.

"It's nothing like that we were going through the case files," Reid explained.

"I couldn't sleep and I know Reid's an insomniac and we've been working together most of the case," Prentiss added. "It made sense to come in here and see if we go any ideas."

"Of course," Morgan sighed. "You wouldn't know where to start with a woman like Prentiss, kid."

Prentiss shook her head but was glad they hadn't gotten caught. She knew that they needed to talk about where things were going between them before they went further. Prentiss knew that she felt safe when she was Reid, and a part of her wanted to defend him. She knew better than to say anything in front of another profiler. She and Reid hadn't talked about telling the rest of the team that their relationship had change, and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell them. She liked that being in able to go to him and know that no one else in the world knew she was safe in his arms.

"Look at that look on her face, she knows it's true, kid," laughed Morgan.

"I know you didn't come here to tell me about how unattainable women are to me," Reid Reasoned.

"We got another body."

Reid disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed while Prentiss left the room to get her purse and get a clean socks and underwear. She was happy that Reid had fairly clean clothes for her, because she wasn't sure how she would have been able to explain to Morgan why she was in Reid's room wearing one of his shirts. As much as she had wanted to tell Morgan that the young genius defiantly knew what to do with a woman she knew that their relationship was still new, and there was no point in changing the dynamics of the team. She went down to the hotel lobby to meet the rest of the team, taking an apple from the area where the hotel had their continental breakfast set up.

"Prentiss, when Reid comes down go down to the station and help him with the geographical profile," Hotch told her.

She nodded, wanting to argue with her boss. She knew she could be of more help out in the field but she knew Hotch had already made up his mind. Reid came into the lobby holding a coffee cup in his hand. He looked around for the rest of the team.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Hotch wants us to work the geographical profile," she replied.

"All right." He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "I know this is difficult for you, but I'm glad that you're not out there right now, and potentially a victim, because otherwise everyone would know that our relationship has gone in a different direction. I feel it might be best if we kept this to ourselves until we can prove ourselves to Strauss."

"You've thought about this?"

"Of course I have. If we want to continue our relationship and be able to prove our superiors that we are still able to do our jobs effectively we will need to keep our new relationship a secret from approximately six months. We have each recently had our semi-annual reviews. So long as our next reviews are similar or improved Strauss will not be able to argue that our relationship is affecting our work, nor our team, and we will not be separated."

"Are you sure?"

"I re-read the rule book, and am now able to recite what I would need to, as well as quote page numbers for reference."

Prentiss smiled, glad that Reid had told her in his own way that he did care for her. Neither of them knew where their relationship might end up but they both knew they wanted to see where thing went. They got into the FBI issue SUV and drove to the station hoping they would be able something to help solve the case.

End Part 2

Notes: Still going with the fluff. I have no idea what the rule book says, btw, I just did that to make things work for my fic lol... I hope you enjoyed this part the next part is just a flufffest hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: I decided to go for full on fuzzies with this one. Come one how can you have any drama when thinking about baby geniuses? This is actually an idea that came to me while I was writing this and I decided to work it into this fic instead of starting another unfinished project. Enjoy the cuteness.

* * *

_O, darling can I touch your face? And let your skin be my hiding place, I promise I won't take up too much room._

It had been three weeks since Prentiss and Reid had shared their first kiss. Any time Prentiss felt stressed out she would end up at Reid's wanting to be close to him. The two of them were getting so used to it that any time they came home from a rough case he would assume she would be coming over. He liked having her over and had even taken to cooking for her if they were back in Virginia early enough. That Friday he'd planned on having her over for a game a chess and he wanted to make her an authentic Italian meal, but instead they were at JJ's relaxing after a night of baby sitting.

Prentiss was curled up to Reid as they watched one of Henry's cartoons at JJ's. Reid's arm was around her shoulder, while her head rested on his chest. JJ had asked after they got back from a case if Reid could watch the little boy while she and Will went on a rare date night. Although they had plans she hated to miss the chance to spend time with his godson. He had asked if it would be all right if Prentiss came too, since they had plans to play chess. JJ had agreed, not thinking that anything more was going on between her two friends.

Prentiss had been worried about going with Reid to babysit. She wasn't sure how good he was with the little boy, but had been pleasantly surprised. For a man who had never been around kids and generally scared them he was amazing with little Henry. He would get right down on the floor and play with his toys with him, which Prentiss loved. When the toddler would misbehave Reid would warn him and put him in time out without ever raising his voice and losing his temper. Reid had even gotten Henry to take a bath without too much fuss. She always thought that Reid would eventually be able to figure out kids, but she never thought he'd be so good at it.

Reid had even read Henry five books before the toddler finally settled down. Prentiss had also been surprised that Reid would not put the television on while Henry was awake. He had explained he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his godson and he liked to spend it with the little boy rather than in front of a screen. He also explained that he never really watched TV as a kid so he didn't have attachments to cartoons and other children's shows, and he would rather play with toys or read kids' books. It was after that Prentiss decided they should watch a cartoon together. After a long debate they finally settled on watching Aladdin.

Reid was about to tell her about he wasn't sure how accurate the movie was when Prentiss covered his lips with hers. He sighed softly but knew better than to stop. They were just getting comfortable together when they heard something. Reid pulled away from Prentiss and saw Henry standing in front of them holding a light blue tiger stuffed toy Garcia had given him when he was born.

"Unca 'Pence," whispered the toddler. "I no can seep. I miss Mama and Daddy."

"They'll be home soon, but they'll be mad if you're still awake. How about a cup of warm milk and I'll put on your song?" Reid suggested. "Then you go right back to bed."

"Promise Mama tucks me in?"

"I promise I'll get her to give you a hug and kiss too."

"Kay."

Henry toddled into the kitchen. Where Reid put a CD player on The Chipmunks CD and played the Christmas song. Henry grinned and waited for his milk. Reid checked the temperature of the milk and then poured into a plastic mug. Henry drank it slowly bopping along to the song. Henry finished the milk then he gave Reid a big hug, and Reid picked him up and brought him back to his bed.

Prentiss had been watching the exchange and couldn't help but follow the two of them up to Henry's room. The little boy was falling asleep on his godfather's shoulder as he carried him. Despite the fact Reid was not letting Henry get away with not going to bed, Reid was still soft and gentle with the toddler. Prentiss had always wanted to be a mother, but she had never found a man she thought could help her raise a child, but the longer they spent at JJ's the more she wondered if Reid might be the best choice.

Reid was now laying Henry down in his bed. Henry was still fighting going back to sleep. His eyes would shut but then he would pop them open again. Reid knew Henry didn't like to sleep without hearing his mother's voice. When they were on cases JJ would always take a moment to call the little boy. She had given him an extra hug and a kiss before she left with Will but it wasn't enough to get him to settle.

"Goodnight Henry," Reid told toddler hugging him.

"Nighty Unca 'Pence, I wub you."

"I love you too, big guy."

Reid gently began to smooth Henry's blond hair. Henry fought it for almost ten minutes before his eyes stayed shut. Reid stayed next to him for another five minutes to be sure he was still asleep. Reid leaned down and kissed Henry's forehead softly. Reid turned around and was surprised to see Prentiss standing in the doorway smiling at him. He looked at her confused having never seen her smile at him like that.

"You're good at this," she whispered.

"JJ says the same thing. I enjoy spending time with Henry, and it would be confusing to him if I didn't follow the rules and routines he's used to, so I learned them," Reid explained.

"You make it sound so clinical. There's more to it then following rules and routines. When he was melting down before you didn't even flinch, you just put him in time out."

"That's what you're supposed to do," Reid reasoned.

"Yes, but most people will react they will get stressed out when a child starts to act up, especially when they are not the child's parent."

"Oh, I read some books and they say that the child wants you to react. It's all about giving them attention. I don't want to be the reason Henry grows up to be – well… a brat."

"You care so much about how he grows up."

"He's my godson I should care."

"Spencer you're going to be an amazing father although, you never told me whether or not you wanted baby geniuses."

"It would be different if he was my child, and there would be no guarantee the baby would be a genius, even if I found the right woman who would want to have children with me."

"Any woman who sees with Henry would love to have kids with you."

He blushed. "Thank you Emily."

She was about say something to reassure him when they heard the door open. The two of them still weren't ready to tell anyone about the turn their relationship had taken. Reid went down the stairs to greet their friends. JJ smiled when she saw him, glad to be home.

"How was he?" she asked.

"He was good. He wants you to tuck him in though. I think he's as out as he going to be without a hug and a kiss from his parents."

"Okay I'll go check in on him."

JJ went up the stairs to her son's room. She smoothed his hair gently, then kissed his forehead, pulling the covers around him tighter. Henry's eyes popped open a moment later.

"Go back to sleep big guy," she whispered.

"Wub you Mama."

"I love you too."

"Mama Unca 'Pence and Emmy was kissin'."

"I know you want Uncle Spence to find a nice lady to have babies with so you have a cousin to play with sweetheart, but I think your eyes are playing tricks on you. Emily is Uncle Spence's best friend."

"I seed 'em Mama."

"Okay, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing his forehead. "Now it's time to sleep."

"Kay."

She again fixed the blanket around the little boy and kissed his cheek on last time before leaving his room. She went into the living room and smiled when she realised that Prentiss and Reid were watching the end of Aladdin.

"You broke down and let him watch a movie huh Spence?" asked JJ.

"No, we solved a puzzle, played with blocks and his letters, then we read a few books before bed. We needed to listen to his song and have a cup of milk before he fully settled. Emily wanted me to watch a children's movie with her because I forgot to bring a deck of cards," Reid explained.

JJ laughed. "Thank you for watching him. I'm really sorry it was so last minute."

"It's okay, really," Prentiss assured her friend. "Watching Reid with Henry was better than the chess game we had planned for tonight."

"Spence will make a great daddy if he would just make an effort to find someone to make babies with."

"You're right, but he'll find someone."

"It won't be too soon for Henry. Even he knows Spence will be a great father."

"Just because I am good at watching Henry doesn't mean I'd be good at being a father full time," reasoned Reid. "It's easy to spend a few hours with him a week and have fun while following the rules you've set out. I'm still not sure I would be able to make the rules and keep my composure full time."

"The fact that you think about stuff like that is what's going to make you great, Spence. Had I known how you would turn out I might have taken our first and only date a little more seriously."

Reid blushed. "You told me that you were like the brother you never had."

"All right, but I still wish I had known how great you were with kids sooner. When we're at work you don't seem to understand them, and they always run away from you."

"That's because they don't know me and I'm of above average height, and I wear odd clothes. All I would need is to wear a trench coat and I'd be that guy from the movies lurking in the shadows trying to steal children. It's not that surprising they are scared of me."

"Fine you win Spence, but when you find the right woman you'll see."

Prentiss wanted to tell him he had found the right woman already, but she knew that they wanted to keep their secret a little longer. There was a part of Reid that wanted to tell JJ the truth, but they knew that it wasn't time yet. The each hugged their friend, and wished her the best, knowing she wanted to continue her evening with Will. Prentiss wanted some alone time with Reid as well after discovering how good he was with kids.

End Part 3

Notes: I love writing Reid with Henry, I hope enjoyed this too... btw there will be a weeeee bit of drama in this but not for another part


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: Thank you for all the support, I'm loving the reviews guys it means so much really. So here's some more baby genius talk. This one's more fluff before the wee bit of drama. Enjoy.

* * *

_Darling can I touch your face? And let your eyes fall into loves embrace, Forever isn't far, It's coming soon_

Reid was sitting in his hotel room, drinking coffee, and looking at case files. The latest case was really getting to him, and he couldn't seem to shut off his brain. He always hated it when cases involved kids, but this one was really bothering him after the night he had spent with his godson. He honestly didn't understand how JJ could keep her wits about her when she was faced with cases like these. There were times where he would look at the evidence board and the faces of the little boys would morph into Henry's. He sighed softly, wishing he could talk to Prentiss about what he was feeling, but they had agreed that they wouldn't go into each other's rooms on cases anymore.

He put down the file sat back in the hotel chair, his mind racing. The night they had watched Henry Prentiss had asked Reid if he wanted kids one day, and he wasn't able to answer the question. He hadn't ever thought he might be in a serious relationship as an adult, so he never thought he would have to think about whether or not he wanted to have kids. Now that's all he could think about. There was a part of him that thought it would be exciting to be a father, especially if Prentiss was the mother of his children, but there was also a part of him that worried about how it would affect them doing their jobs.

Reid began to wonder if the reason he was so distracted by the child victims on this case was because he had spoken with Prentiss about the possibility of wanting children. He knew that they would not be ready to take that step for a long time, but first he would have to figure out how he would separate himself when they had hard cases involving kids. He was fairly deep in his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door. He was surprised when he heard it, because the only person who would knock so softly was Prentiss.

He opened the door for her, wearing only his pajama bottoms. She was wearing a kimono style robe, and let herself into the room. She went right over and sat at the edge of the bed. Reid took a deep breath, and sat next to her taking her hand. He knew that cases involving kids always affected her too. It wasn't like it affected him, but she didn't react that same way as JJ or Hotch who would make extra time to call their kids. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, and with seconds she was curled up to him with her head resting under his.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear softly, and then he felt tear drops falling onto his pants. He didn't know what to say, but pulled her closer. She took a deep breath, and moved to bury her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her until her tears subsided almost half an hour later. She looked at him, her eyes puffy and red, and he kissed her lips softly. She smiled and pulled away from him.

Prentiss knew she wanted to tell him why she had so much trouble working cases that involved small children. It wasn't easy for her to talk about it, even if she trusted Reid. She ran her hands along his face gently, and his eyes softened, waiting for her to make the next move. She curled in closer to him again, while still keeping eye contact.

"Cases like these make me think I'm like this unsub," she whispered, surprised the words were pouring out of her mouth. "When I was sixteen I had an abortion, and when I see people doing this to kids, I wonder if people think I am the same because of what I did."

"Choosing a controversial medical procedure in order to not bring a child into the world you weren't ready for isn't anything like what this unsub, or any unsub, does to those children Emily you know that."

"I can't not feel guilty about it Spencer. Just like you can't help but think about what you would do if Henry or another child in your life was hurt like the kids we see.

"I know you're right, but now I know why cases like these eat you up like they do."

She nodded, knowing that he knew that these cases would make her think about the child she had aborted, and all she could think about was how the child was gone. She knew that it was hard for Hotch and JJ as well but they had their kids to talk to, and to go home to and hug. All she felt she had was an empty space. She was glad that she Reid to go to, but there was still something missing.

"Maybe one day, if we had a child together, that would help?" Reid suggested.

She practically pushed him onto the bed when she hugged when she heard him say that. "Really, you've thought about it?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I don't want to be a father soon, and I'll need to do some more research, but I think it would be nice to have children some day."

"I would love to be the mother of your baby geniuses."

Prentiss kissed him this time letting the kiss get a little deeper. Her hands began to travel up his bare chest, then she snaked around him, letting her hands fall lower down his back. He let out a soft sigh, letting himself get lost in her for a moment. His hands were going toward the slit in her robe when realised where they were.

"We talked about this," he reminded her.

"I know, but this case."

He nodded. "Remember what happened last time."

"I'll set the alarm earlier, at least this way we'll get a few hours of sleep."

They both knew it was the truth. Prentiss pulled him onto the bed with her and they ended up just kissing and touching each other for an hour before they both fell asleep. She left his room at three am to be sure there were no more close calls. He sighed having more and more trouble letting her leave his side after every time they fell asleep together. When Prentiss got back to her own room she hadn't been able to fall back to sleep.

When she looked at the clock and realised that it was well past five in the morning she decided to go for a quick run so that she would at least feel refreshed for the day she would have to face. Part way through the run she saw Starbucks and decided to pick up coffee for herself. She knew that Reid probably hadn't gotten any more sleep either. Prentiss hoped she would be back before anyone saw her bringing Starbucks to the resident genius. She knocked on the door to his room and the second he opened it she knew he hadn't gotten anymore sleep.

Part of her wanted him to pull her into his arms, but she knew the risk. He was still wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He smiled at her, glad to see two cups of coffee in her hand. He looked a little disappointed to see that she was still full dressed. They heard a door squeaking open. They looked over to see Morgan standing in the doorway wearing a bathrobe.

"Geez kid! Put a shirt on! Your pasty skin and this horrible light is enough to blind a person!" laughed Morgan.

The tips of Reid's ears turned red, he hadn't realised he hadn't put a shirt on before he opening the door. Normally Prentiss wouldn't react to Morgan's big brother like ribbing of the young genius but after everything the couple had shared in the past month it made her blood boil. Prentiss slammed the door in Morgan's face, mostly to stop herself from yelling at Morgan for treating Reid like that. She had never felt like that before. Reid didn't look upset about the exchange. As soon as the door was closed Prentiss covered Reid's lips with hers before he could say anything. It was a deep kiss but both of them wanted it to go further.

"I love you," she blurted out, her hand on the waistband of his pajamas.

"I uh…" he stammered uncertainly, not able to form a sentence.

"When I saw you standing there, looking stunned unsure what to say all I wanted to do was defend you. I wanted to tell him that everything about you is perfect the way it is. I've never felt like that before. I needed you to know. Spencer, I do love you."

"Morgan stopped bothering me a long time ago. But, wow, no one but my mom has ever told me that before but I…"

Before he could tell her he felt the same way there was a pounding on the door to his room. "Come one Prentiss you know I didn't mean it!" Morgan called. "I was just having some fun with the kid. Now quit pretending like you and Reid are in there doing anything in there but drinking that sad excuse for caffeine Reid calls coffee! You're not gonna find anything in there, come have some breakfast."

Prentiss kissed Reid one last time before she left his room. They both wanted to tell Morgan the truth, but they had agreed they would wait until after their next review to reveal the truth to their co-workers but there were times where it was difficult. Reid scratched his head, confused before he went into the bathroom to shower. He then got dressed, taking some case files off the desk before he joined the rest of the team.

"You almost got me up there, Prentiss," Morgan laughed.

"That was the point," she sighed.

"If it had been anyone else but Reid I woulda believed it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Reid.

"I told you before you are so out of Prentiss' league, kid. I just won't believe it, so quit trying."

"Trying what?" asked JJ.

"I was teasing Reid a little upstairs and the look on Prentiss' face was classic. It was like I was bugging her. Had she pushed Hotch or Rossi into that hotel room the way she did with the genius I woulda thought they were doing a little bow-chicka-wow-wow, but com'on, with Reid? She was just trying to get my goat."

JJ was about to tell Morgan about what Henry had told her the night they babysat but Rossi said, "All right, enough, kids. We have a case to work."

The team left the hotel and went to the station. Reid and Morgan ended up in the same SUV together. Morgan spend most of the time in the car teasing Reid about Prentiss. Reid didn't say anything, and listened to the older agent list reasons why Reid would never be able to be more than co-workers and friends with the woman who had told him she loved him earlier that morning. Reid wanted nothing more than to go back to the station and talk to Prentiss and tell her just how much he loved her, but he knew they had work to do. He knew she knew he felt the same way, but couldn't wait until he sneaked into her room that night to tell her he loved her too.

End part 4

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this one, I know I coped out a little on Reid telling her how he feels but I thought this would be interesting. I hope you enjoy, and are ready for a small amount of drama.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: All right I warned you, here comes some drama, but just a little bit. Then back to more fuzzies. Wow this is the half way point of this story. I really hope you enjoy this. Hearts for the support.

* * *

_Forgot about the accident, The words you didn't say, Forgot to call the ambulance, To take your heart away_

Reid took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of apples the surrounded him. There was still the smell of old books and coffee that always greeted him when he woke up, but he loved it when he was also greeted by the smell of apples. It meant that he wasn't alone, and he hadn't woken up from the amazing dream he was sure he was living for the past three months. He sighed happily and kissed the forehead of the brunette who was in the bed with him. She groaned softly, no matter how he tried to wake her she always wanted to sleep that extra five minutes.

Reid always woke up before his alarm went off. He would set his coffee brewer to start half an hour before he set his alarm, and the smell of the brewing coffee always woke him up, and knowing that there was caffeine waiting for him gave him a reason to want to get out of his warm bed. He was finding himself spending more time lazing in his bed in the morning when she was next to him.

He knew he had to get out of the bed soon, and began to move. Prentiss nuzzled into his chest, snaking her arms around him so he couldn't get out the bed. He laughed softly and kissed her forehead. She groaned again, keeping her eyes closed. Neither of them said anything anymore in the exchange, it was always the same argument. He would try to tell her it was time to get up, and she would explain that the alarm hadn't gone off, and even if it had they still had half an hour to lounge around in bed. He would then tell her how your body gets into a better circadian rhythm if you allow it to get it up right away.

Now they were at the point in the morning where she would wrap her legs around his, trying to trap him in the bed. Some mornings he would easily slip out of her light grasp and get the coffee, and some mornings they would end up making love. She kissed his neck softly, and he knew exactly what she wanted that morning. He groaned softly, running her hand up her back. She moaned softly moved her lips down his jawline.

Reid was just letting his hands slide under her shirt when their cellphones began to ring. They had taken to leaving them on the side tables on the sides of the bed they slept on after a morning where they almost answered each other's phone. It still surprised them how at three in the morning an old analogue phone could be mistaken for a smartphone, but after an extensive discussion they agreed that in a state of sleep deprivation any ringing device within grasp needed to be silenced and their work with the BAU made throwing it against a wall a bad choice.

Prentiss her grip on his legs go, and rolled over to his side table and picked up the ringing phone. They both knew what it meant, and Prentiss was already getting out of the bed, and going to the coffee brewer. Reid was busy watching her leave the room, her bare butt peaking out from under the shirt she was wearing.

"Spence!" JJ snapped, bringing him back to reality. "Are you listening to me?"

"I… no, you – woke me up," he replied trying not to notice the way Prentiss had just shaken her ass before disappearing from his bedroom. "Is there a case?"

"No, you know there are other reasons I call you."

"Is there something with Henry ?"

"No Spence, I don't always call with bad news. Henry spelled his name with the blocks you bought him! I moved them all around and he did it again and pointed at himself! It took a video of it for you, I'll show you it to at the office. I'm sorry I woke up."

"I'm glad you called me," Reid assured her, grinning. "I'm just confused."

"I wanted to share the moment with you, you are his godfather."

"I can't wait to see the video, JJ but..."

"Gotcha, do your morning thing Spence. See you in a few hours."

He didn't have time to say goodbye before his phone beeped indicating she was already gone. He looked and saw Prentiss standing in front of him, wearing one of his button down shirts with most of the buttons undone, holding two travel mugs. He stood up, taking the tumblers and putting them down on his desk. He then kissed her softly. She sighed softly.

"Spencer," she purred. "Don't we-?"

"It wasn't a case, JJ wanted to tell me Henry spelled his name with the blocks I gave him," he explained.

"That's great, I'm glad it wasn't a case, but I should probably still get going."

"Why?"

"Morgan keeps asking more questions about these 'chess' games we've been playing. If we show up at the same time again he might start to suspect something."

"Emily he still thinks that I'm beyond out of your league."

"We have two months to before our reviews, let's not tempt fate."

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him one last time before she left the apartment.

When they were at work the two of them acted like they always did. They would focus on their work and pretend like they were just friends. Reid had even made Prentiss promise not to try to defend him when Morgan began to tease him. Prentiss had trouble sitting on her hands during some of their exchanges, but she started to see that they just acted like brothers. When Hotch got in they were the only two at their desks.

"Reid, Prentiss," he called, and they both looked up at him. "I need you two to check a lead. I'm fairly certain it's nothing, but if it's not it's a case we can work close to home."

"Okay," they both said at the same time. "Where are we going?"

"You two are playing entirely too much chess. Here's the address, just do a perimeter search and report back anything that you see out of the ordinary. You'll know what you're looking for if you see it."

They nodded and left the building again. This time they got into one of the FBI SUVs instead of their own vehicles. They went to the address Hotch had given them. When they got there they both looked at each other, not expecting to see a nicely kept home. They got out of the SUV and began to look around. They were both surprised to see the front door of the home was open. They went inside slowly, not expecting to see anything. They both looked around the house, not seeing anything that either of them would consider a red flag as to why they had been sent to search the area. Prentiss pulled out her phone, and dialled Hotch to tell him they weren't finding anything.

Prentiss saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, and she could tell that Reid saw it too. She gasped when she saw glint of metal, and before she knew what was going on she heard a shot fire. She then felt Reid pushing her to the ground. She also felt something warm on her shirt. Her cellphone fell to the ground with them, the battery went in one direction while the handset went in the other direction. She knew that she should go after the person who had just shot Reid, but instead she was frozen, needing to know he was all right.

"Spencer!" she shrieked when she realised what had just happened.

"Sorry," he gasped.

"Why did you do that?"

She began to examine his injury. The bullet seemed to have only grazed the back of his arm, just below his shoulder. She knew it could have been far worse. She couldn't believe it but he was gently running his hands through her hair with his good arm, trying to comfort her while he was the one in pain. She felt like she was falling apart seeing him hurting, but she had hoped she wasn't obvious about it. The way he was looking at her, she knew she had failed.

"I didn't want to see you hurt," he reasoned, prompting her to glare at him. "My injury is minor compared to what yours would have been if I hadn't pushed you out of the way."

"Is that supposed to be comforting to me?"

"I guess not. I'm sorry Emily. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing Spencer." She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"And here we were worried about you kids," they heard Morgan say.

Neither of them knew that Hotch had heard the shot on the other end of the phone, and had called an ambulance, before he got the rest of the team to get into another SUV and race to the location. They didn't hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. They were both relieved that nothing worse hand happened. When she heard the voice Prentiss jumped away from Reid and onto her feet. She couldn't believe that they had been caught like that.

Morgan told them that there was an ambulance on the way, and radioed to the rest of the team that they were both fine, but Reid had a minor injury to his leg. Hotch and Rossi had hoped they might find the person who had shot the youngest member of the team but weren't sure they would find anything. They were fairly certain that the couple had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and a squatter had reacted and they might never find out who had hurt them.

It didn't take long for the paramedic to arrive and examine Reid. Although the injury didn't seem dire they knew they had to take him to the hospital. Prentiss refused to let go of his hand, feeling guilty about what had happened. He had been hurt protecting her, and she knew that he would refuse pain killers. The bullet had gotten him in the arm and she knew that it was minor but she was still rattled by everything.

"He's going to tell everyone," Reid told her as they rode to the hospital.

"I know," she sighed.

"This is going to change everything, are you ready for that?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the hospital and Reid was wheeled into a trauma room, leaving Prentiss alone in the waiting area. She knew that Reid didn't require any extensive surgery, but she was still worried. She wanted the rest of the team to arrive, but she was also nervous about having to tell them the truth about their relationship, alone.

End Part 5

Notes: I was going to make this a two parter but I really wanted to focus on the fluff, so we know Reid's all right, but what about the rest of the team lol. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: I hope you enjoyed the bit of drama. Some smart cookies knew what was coming tho… good for you! Thank you again for all the support. You guys are great!

* * *

_O, darling can I touch your face? And let your skin be my hiding place, I promise I won't take up too much room_

For four months Prentiss and Reid had been able to keep their secret, and with one incident, one rather minor injury the safe place they had made together was gone. They were going to have to face their friends, and their colleagues, earlier than they had planned. Prentiss wasn't ready for everyone to know. She liked that only Reid knew how much she loved him. She loved that he was the only person who knew that sometimes it was better to be held by the man she loved than to compartmentalise. She liked being the only person who knew how gentle and sweet Reid was when he was with a woman. She even liked sneaking into one another's hotel rooms on cases, looking for comfort and a good night's sleep. As much as she hated keeping the truth from everyone she felt safe keeping it a secret. If no one knew she was with him, no one could take him away from her. She knew from the beginning they weren't going to keep things a secret for long, but this wasn't how she wanted the truth to come out.

Prentiss was mostly upset by the fact it was Morgan who had caught them together, sharing a tender moment after one of the worst moments she had ever had to witness. She knew now that his injuries had been minor, but when they had tumbled to the floor after that shot had been fired she didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't know how severe his injuries were, or if the person who had shot at them would take another shot. Everything had turned out all right, but not even hours before she could have lost the man she loved, and no one would have known how she really felt about it.

Prentiss walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, she had to stop herself from pouring a second one, and adding five sugars to it. She sighed softly, and looked at the black liquid. Just the smell of it made her think about Reid. She put it down on a table, and sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. She knew, logically that Reid was fine, he had been talking to her after he was hurt and on the way to hospital, but she felt guilty. He wouldn't have been hurt if it wasn't for her. She thought about the whole incident knowing that Reid had done the right thing her injuries would have been worse, but she still hated that he had been hurt because of her. She hated hospitals and sitting alone in the waiting room reminded her how much she didn't want to be there.

She sighed softly realising just how many questions she would have to answer when the rest of the team arrived. She had never been so relieved to hear a nurse call her name. The young nurse explained that Reid wanted to see her, and she followed her to a room. When she saw him, sitting in the hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown with his leg patched up she felt a lot better. She went right over, and took his hand.

Reid smiled at her, then squeezed her hand. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. He sighed happily glad to have her in his arms. He knew that he should let her go, before the rest of the team arrived but he didn't want to. She took a deep breath and curled closer into him, careful not to hurt him anymore. He ran his good hand through her hair, silently telling her he was glad that they were both all right. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and right away she began to relax.

She sat down on the bed carefully, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She curled into him as close as she could, wishing that they could stay like that, and not have to face their colleagues and friends. He kissed her forehead softly, and then she leaned toward him and kissed him again. He relaxed into the embrace, neither of them heard the door open.

"So Morgan doesn't need his eyes examined," Rossi chuckled.

Prentiss pulled away from Reid, but he kept his arm around her waist. She looked at him, and smiled a little, glad that he was there and that she didn't have to face everyone alone. Both of them were relieved that Rossi was the first person to come into the room. He might be one of their superiors, but he easier to talk to. He seemed to understand that rules were sometimes meant to be bent or broken, especially the ones, rumours had it, had been put in place in his younger wilder days.

"You two are aware of what the consequences might be?" he asked them.

"We are, but we're hoping it won't come to that," reasoned Reid.

"Strauss has been looking for a reason to break up this team for a long time. This would give her good cause. I can talk to her, but I can't be sure it will help."

"Our work hasn't changed. There is no reason to believe that our relationship will change the team dynamic."

"Just because you have been able to hide a new relationship for a few days won't prove anything to Strauss."

"Would four months be enough?" Prentiss asked.

"You've kept this from the whole team for four months?" Rossi asked, shocked.

They both nodded. Rossi was trying to figure out how he had missed the signs in the last four months. He tried to remember a time where their behaviour around each other had been different either in the field or at the office, but he couldn't think of anything. There were some times where they were in each other's hotel rooms at odd hours, but they always said they had been working. He realised that all the times they had shown up at work together, claiming their chess game had run late had been lies. He hadn't suspected a thing, and he knew that no one else did either.

"If we were able to keep our behaviour from raising any red flags when we work with profilers, I don't see how our continuing relationship will affect us in the future," Reid explained. "We decided to keep this from everyone we care about so when Strauss asked us these questions we can answer them truthfully. We can tell her that our relationship hasn't change our work, and that is the reason the rules are in place in the first place. If something changes in the future then we'll deal with those complications then."

"You make a compelling argument, but what if that doesn't work?" Rossi asked.

"He'll just throw statistics at her until she doesn't know whether she's coming or going and will agree to anything," laughed Prentiss.

The door opened again, this time JJ and Garcia came through the door. Garcia went right over to Reid and began to fuss over him, practically pushing Prentiss out of the way to make sure that the young genius really wasn't hurt that badly. Prentiss couldn't help but be amused by Garcia's actions. She hadn't even noticed they were holding hands.

"Spence are you all right?" JJ asked.

"I'll be fine," Reid assured her.

"Wait a minute!" Garcia exclaimed. "You two are holding hands."

"I was actually holding my girlfriend before you came in and started to examine me," Reid explained.

"Girlfriend?" all three women asked.

Garcia and JJ were shocked by the term because they had no idea their friends had been dating, and Prentiss was surprised by it because he had never said what she was to him out loud before. The tips of Reid's ears started to go red when he saw the way they were all looking at him. He was glad that he was able to tell them the truth about their relationship. He hated having to hide the truth from their friends.

"If I called you my lover that would be rude and disrespectful," Reid told Prentiss.

"Spencer," Prentiss laughed, kissing him softly.

"I thought that it was just the pain meds going to his head," laughed Garcia. "But you two look awfully comfortable doing that."

"Wait, the night you watched Henry, and he told me he saw you kissing, were you two?" JJ asked.

"That's all he saw, I assure you JJ."

"I can't believe I didn't believe him!"

The door opened again and this time Hotch and Morgan came in. They had been down at the station making sure that the police kept a closer eye on abandoned homes, hoping that if they caught someone trying to break in, he would be the person who had shot Reid. They were glad that their teammates hadn't been seriously injured, but they did want to see the person who had done this brought to justice, or given the help he needed.

"All this time I've been teasing you about not being able to get with Prentiss, you two have been shakin' up?" Morgan asked. "Why didn't you defend yourself, kid?"

"I didn't feel the need to," Reid reasoned. "I knew eventually the truth would come out. I know how to make Emily happy."

"Even when you're trying to be all macho, you're still sweet, boy genius," laughed Garcia. "So Emily does our boy have reason to be proud of himself."

"Do _not _answer that question, Prentiss," Morgan warned.

"You might want to shut off your ears. You have been teasing my man for months, it's time for some pay back. Let's just say I am a multi satisfied woman, since Reid and I woke up together that first morning. It's amazing none of you noticed me grinning when I would come in to work in some mornings. Winning a game of chess doesn't make a woman that happy. The tricks that Spencer knows can though."

"I still don't understand how he worked up the courage to make a move. The kid has had a thing for you from the second you walked through the door," Morgan explained. "Reid isn't exactly a ladies' man who knows all the moves."

"Some women don't want the moves, most women want something real, and Spencer is that. It's nice to not wake up alone in the morning."

The team was glad to see their friends so happy. They began to talk about what might happen when Strauss found out, but mostly they talked about how the couple had hidden their relationship for so long. Just like any family there was some teasing about their new relationship. Everyone was surprised that Reid kept contact with Prentiss the whole time they spoke. Both of them were glad to be able to be so relaxed around their team, while they found comfort from each other like they had only been able to do while hiding before.

End Part 6

Notes: Well that was that, I don`t really want to write the part with Strauss we are going to pretend it all went well for them. The next part is just straight up fuzzies before one more small dose of mini-drama cause Reid needs Prentiss as much as she needs him ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: Posted a little early today and it'll likely be later tomorrow. I think this is one of my favourite parts so far. You'll see why about half way through. Let me know if you liked it. More Prentiss/Reid fluff yay!

_Darling can I touch your face? And let your eyes fall into loves embrace, Forever isn't far, It's coming soon_

Prentiss sighed softly as she fell onto the park bench a few blocks from her mother's. Reid sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She let out a tiny sound the resembled a purr, glad to be in his arms. She was glad for the warmth and comfort of her boyfriend. They had just been at one of her mother's charity galas, which was the last place she'd wanted to be that night. She knew they probably looked out of place at the park, him in a tuxedo, while she wore a formal red ball gown. It was a halter style dress with an A-line skirt, and it had no back. Wearing the dress was one of the only parts of the evening she had enjoyed, that and seeing the look on Reid's face when he saw her wearing it.

They had spent the whole evening being introduced to various dignitaries and other movers and shakers from the Washington DC area. Most of the business men they had been introduced to already seemed to know who Reid was. All of them had told him about the various oppurtunities available for a man with his talents at their companies. They all told him how much more he could earn working in the private sector, and there was a part of Prentiss that felt like they had been set up by going together, openly, as a couple.

The whole time they had been at the event she was amazed by his tact in the situation he was faced with. Every time someone tried to offer him a new job he would kindly explain that he didn't work for the money, he was looking for something rewarding. Most of the business men didn't seem to understand why he chose his path, but Reid always accepted the business cards, explaining if he ever found himself in need of a job he would keep them in mind. She had never seen anyone reject so many people so well in her life, and she was glad that he did.

Prentiss had been annoyed by the whole display. She knew her mother thought that their jobs didn't pay enough, and wanted her daughter to be with a man who could take care of her. She was glad when the event was over, and she could go home. She had been civil the whole night with her mother, but told her she wasn't feeling well in order to not have to stay longer as a family obligation. She was relieved in a way that her mother had, in her own way, approved of her choice in dates, but she still didn't appreciate her meddling in their lives.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," she told him. "If I had known she would do that I never would have changed our plans for the evening."

"It wasn't that bad. I got to watch you in that dress. You look amazing, by the way, and we were able to dance, which we've never done before. That was nice, and the band was good," he assured her.

"I guess it wasn't all bad, but I know you had something planned for this evening."

"My plans weren't set in stone, really Emily I know it was a challenge but it wasn't terrible."

"You're sweet to say that."

"I did enjoy myself, although I suppose a lot of it had to do with my date. Besides, if I ever find unemployed I'll have some options.

She laughed. "Would you really want to work for any of those men?"

"Some of the research positions didn't sound completely horrific. If there was a reason why I would have to leave the BAU."

"Thank you for taking this all in stride. But I know you. You had something planned for tonight. It's our six month anniversary, and my mother ruined it."

"She didn't ruin anything. She just forced me to put it on hold."

She smiled at him before kissing him softly. He sighed happily at her touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her. They deepened the embrace for a long moment before they remembered they were sitting on a park bench, and didn't want to give any passers by a show. They both smiled at her each other, and he tucked a piece of her curled hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes the second he touched her, but she was still grinning.

"That's the most beautiful expression in the world to me," Reid whispered.

She giggled, "that's not what you told me last night."

He smiled at her. "Okay, I admit I enjoy that expression too, but for different reasons. You look so beautiful tonight Emily."

"You mentioned that Spencer," she reminded him.

"I guess I have because it still amazes me that a woman as stunning as you would want to be with me. I felt like those men who write romantic pop songs tonight."

"Spencer…"

He put his fingers on her lips gently to silence her. She smiled at him softly. He was staring into her eyes and she tried to look away, but he held her chin gently. He kissed her cheeks softly, telling her without words how much he loved her.

"Did you know your eyes light up when you are truly happy and at ease?"

"You are the only person who has ever told me that before. I guess no one else has ever made me so happy before."

"I'm glad." He looked behind her a little. "Hm, what's that?"

"What?" she asked worried.

He smiled at her softly, then brushed his hand along her hair. She smiled at him softly as ,he ran his hand along her cheek.

"This," he told her, a ring appearing in his hand.

"Spencer!" she gasped.

"This is what I had planned for tonight, it was just delayed. I know it seems early in our relationship but I know I'll never fin andyone I'll love like I love you again. If you say yes tonight I'm going to be committed to you as if we have been married already. Whatever kind of ceremony we might have to have to appease our families. Tonight – what's left of it, is all about us. Emily Prentiss will you marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Both their hands were shaking as he placed her ring on her finger. She stared at the piece of jewellery for a moment, not fully believing it was hers, and that it was going to be on her finger for the rest of her life. She knew that he knew her better than anyone else just looking at the ring he had given her. She was worried no one would understand why he hadn't bought her a diamond solitaire. She was not looking forward to explaining to her friends that this ring was perfect. It was white gold with a large ruby stone, surrounded by two smaller ones.

"You chose rubies?" she whispered.

"I did. I knew don't like diamonds. You only own one diamond necklace and you only wear it when you see your mother, for sentimental reasons, I assume. If you had had blue or green eyes I would have chosen sapphires and emeralds accordingly. Since you have brown eyes and brown gemstones are lackluster I found it more difficult to match your eyes. But rubies sparkle like your eyes when we're together and they show fire and passion just like you."

"That's beautiful, and so is this ring. Wow, it's exactly what I would have chosen for myself."

"I'm glad you said that. Emily I meant what I said. From today forward I'll consider you my wife."

"I know Spencer, and I feel the same way. But if you thought tonight was over top, just wait until you see what she wants to do for our wedding."

"I'm trying not to think about that. I'm trying to focus on the fact you agreed to marry me and how we are going to make the rest of tonight about us."

"I have an idea or two as to what we could do." She kissed him deeply.

"Is that really all you want to do?"

She nodded. "You already gave me the perfect moment that I'll cherish for the rest of my life. You proposed using a magic trick, and presented me with a ring I've been wanting for a year. Nothing will be more special to me that tonight. I love you so much Spencer Reid."

"I love you, too Emily Prentiss."

"Prentiss-Reid," she corrected.

"Really?"

"Yes, even if it's only between the two of us for now."

"I never thought you'd want to take your husband's name."

"I was never really sure honestly. I know it would be difficult at work if I used just your name. But I want everyone to know you're my husband."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. He smiled pulling her a little closer. They pulled away a moment later not waiting to get carried away at a public park. He didn't want them to be arrested that night. He glanced up at the sky. His mind was still racing. He couldn't believe she had actually agreed to marry him.

Reid never thought he would find a woman as amazing as Prentiss, and he never thought anyone would agree to marry him. She had made him so happy in the short time they had been together.

They began to walk back toward her truck. It amused Reid to watch her getting into the truck, dressed in evening wear. He kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked. When they got to the truck he opened the door for her, as he always did, and after they got comfortable in the vehicle he took her hand. He then brought her hand to his face, and kissed her fingers. She smile at him sweetly. Neither of them was thinking about telling their friends and family their news yet. They wanted to focus on each other until they had to return to work.

End part 7

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this part! I told you there would be more fuzzies. Next up it's Reid's turn to turn to Prentiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: I'm glad you liked the last instalment. Welcome to the new reviewers and hearts to those of you who are reviewing but I can't reply to, thank you for the support even tho I can't tell you. Went in a different direction with the source of Reid needing Prentiss. You'll see.

* * *

_You're always watching and waiting, While everyone else's heart is breaking, Darling, what are you so afraid of?  
_

Reid had his head resting on Prentiss' shoulder as they sat in a Las Vegas hotel room. His eyes were red and swollen from tears. He hadn't said a word in over an hour. But would wrap his arms around her tighter if she tried to move away. She wanted to something comforting but she couldn't find the right words. Prentiss didn't fully understand his relationship with his mother. They had gotten a call at three that morning telling them Diana had had a stroke. They had gotten a flight out and by the time they had arrived Diana's condition was stabilised, but she was still sedated. Reid was devastated. She hadn't been that close wither her own parents. Although she had been devastated when she lost her father, and knew she would be when she lost her mother, she also knew she'd want to talk about it, and share her memories.

During visiting hours at the hospital, which was only two blocks away, Reid had sat in her room reading books to her the whole time. Since they had been asked to leave the hospital, with visiting hours over, Reid had hardly said a word to her. He had ever refused the coffee she offered him, and she knew better than to ask him if he wanted anything to eat. So they sat silently on the hotel bed, tangled in each other's arms. Reid lost in his thoughts, while Prentiss worried about him.

Reid's mind, all the while was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about if things might have been different had he lived closer to his mother. He knew logically that there were no warning signs when it came to a stroke, but it got him thinking about what would happen in another emergency. The flight time between Virginia and Las Vegas could be the difference between saying his peace to his mother, and missing their last moments together.

"Spencer," she whispered.

Reid looked at her, a forlorn look on his face, his eyes showed a sadness like she had never seen before. It hurt her to see him hurting like that. Without words they could communicate, but she wanted to hear about what he was thinking. She wanted to know how she could help him, she couldn't see how sitting together was helping him at all. She gently moved a piece of hair from his eyes, and his look softened slightly, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

"The doctors seem to think she'll make a full recovery," she assured her.

He nodded. "I wasn't there."

"We got here as quickly as we could."

"She's so far away. I was so far from her when she needed me. Emily the flight here might mean I won't be able to say goodbye to her if…"

"Don't say that."

"I know she needs special care, but it shouldn't take me hours to come see her when something happens to her. She's getting older, the next time it could be worse."

"I know it could, but I don't want to think like that. What if we look at facilities that would meet her needs closer to home?"

"What if she hates me again?" squeaked Reid, sounding like a scared child.

"What are you talking about? Your mother thinks you are the most amazing, and perfect, child and man who has ever lived. She loves you so much Spencer. She couldn't hate you."

"She didn't speak to me for six months after I place her at Bennington's. She told me I had ripped her from her home, which I guess, I did. Las Vegas is the only home she's ever known. I can't take her that far away."

"You want her to be closer to her family, I'm sure she'll understand that."

"On her good days she might, but Emily there are days she forgets I'm her son," he reminded her. "How will the doctors or I explain to her why there is snow on the ground and where the desert has gone?"

"You've always found a way before, and the staff wherever she is will be trained to handle those situations," she tried to reassure him.

"I suppose, but I don't know how to this, Emily."

"I'll help you, whatever you need."

He was surprised by her statement. Diana was his mother, and he had always had to figure out what was best for her before. As hard as it had been growing up sometimes, having to act like an adult, but he had always been able to make the right choices for them to stay together on his own. He wanted to share his life with Prentiss, but he never thought about her being a part of his mother's life as well, nor had he thought about her helping him make choices as to where she would might be living.

"Why?" he asked, stunned.

"Because I love you, and that's what you do when you are in love with another person and when you are fully committed to that person. When I took this ring you told me you would consider me your wife. That means I considered you my husband from that moment on, and a wife supports and helps her husband when he needs it. Just like you help an support me."

"Emily I-," he tried to argue.

"This works both ways, Spencer. Let me to do this for you. Let me be here for you like you always are for me."

Reid thought about it for a moment. She did come to him when she was having trouble. Most of the time she would just curl up into him, like he had done with her earlier. He felt a lot less stressed out thinking about the choices he might need to make for his mother, knowing that she would be there to support him after everything was settled. She had told him things that were difficult for her to admit to, and he knew that he should show her the same respect. Reid knew that he could trust her, and open up to her like he had never been able to do before.

"I feel guilty," he admitted.

"Spencer," she assured him. "There is nothing for you to feel guilty about. I have never known anyone who does so much for his mother. I know you feel like you don't visit her enough, but you want her closer to you. You just admitted that the reason she is here is that you are afraid it won't be good for her to be away from her home. You aren't doing this because you want her hidden away you want what's best for her. Spencer she's so proud of you, she understands how hard things are for you in her own way."

"What if being closer to us isn't the best thing for her?"

"We'll figure it out Spencer, not matter what the outcome of this I'm here to support you, you don't have to do this alone anymore."

"Thank you Emily, that helps. I know we'll make the right choice for her."

"We will, so stop worrying. She's going to be all right whether she stays here or she moves. It was a small stroke, and there are no signs of brain damage. The only reason she is still in the hospital is because of her condition. You'll see that after they transfer her tomorrow."

"I couldn't have done this without you. I've been worried about nothing."

"It just shows how much you love your mother, which I think it amazing."

She kissed him softly and she could feel him relax immediately. She ran her hands through his hair, while he ran his hand along her cheek. They were just beginning to get comfortable when he pulled away from her.

"Spencer?" she whispered.

"I love you so much, thank you for choosing me."

"You're the sweetest man I've ever known. There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Since we're here and we can't see Mom again until tomorrow, do you want to see where I grew up?"

"I'd love to."

The two of them left the hotel room and got into their rental car. Reid, as always, opened the door for passenger's side door for her before he went to the driver's seat. Prentiss was still amazed by how much of a gentleman he was. There were many times he was more polite then the dignitaries and politician's sons she had dated in the past, and they had all grown up with etiquette lessons. Reid had learned everything from his mother, and his books. They drove in silence away from the tourist area. Reid knew exactly where he was going, and she could see his smiling growing larger as they went through the streets. He stopped in front of a small house that looked a little run down.

"This was my house growing up. It was the hardest thing I ever had to when I had to sell it. But I couldn't afford to keep the house I grew up in and my schooling."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. Isn't that a for sale sign?"

"It must be for the other house."

"Spencer I'm pretty sure it's that one. We should call the reltor and see if we can have a tour tomorrow."

"That might be nice."

"We could probably buy it if your mother is going to stay here, then if she does get sick we can be close to her."

"I don't have the money for that Emily."

"We do, Spencer. If she stays and something happens you wouldn't feel as guilty."

"I'll think about it."

After that he drove past his old schools. Prentiss was surprised by how far the high school was from his childhood home. She couldn't help but think about how Reid had gotten home from school all alone when he was so young. She took his hand, and squeezed it gently. He smiled at her and then drove to the park. He parked and the two of them began to walk through the park. Reid told her about the good memories he had had there. He told her about learning how to play chess, and he even told her about his first kiss. Prentiss enjoyed hearing more about his life before they had met, she wanted to know everything about him. She was glad he was able to get his mind off of everything that had happened.

End Part 8

Notes: This was going to be last part before the epilogue but I thought it needed more to be wrapped up. Don't worry Reid's mom is fine she'll be in the next part, and ambassador Prentiss will have a small role to play in the epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: We're almost at the end. This is the last part before the epilogue. I hope I tied up some loose ends, and I'm sure you can figure out what the epilogue will be about. Hearts to all of you who are enjoying this little fic.

* * *

_Darling can I touch your face? And let your skin be my hiding place, I promise I won't take up too much room, In you_

Reid wasn't sure what to expect when he went to visit his mother. He kept thinking about the night before with Prentiss, and that morning when they had gone to look at his childhood home. It hadn't changed as much as he expected, and he told her all about his childhood. What parts of the house he liked, which room had been his, where his book shelves had been. As much as he wanted that piece of his childhood to hold on to, they decided not to make an offer on that house. There were a lot of good memories there, but they were memories from a different time in his life, and if they were going to keep a home closer to his mother he wanted something that was theirs with no memories for either of them. He was glad to be able to say goodbye to that part of his life and move forward with his future wife.

He knew he had to talk to his mother about the possibility of moving closer. He knew that things might not go well, but he had to do it. Prentiss had offered to go with him, but he told her it would be easier for his mother if he spoke to her. She had been through enough stress being at the hospital. He asked Prentiss if she would be all right with going shopping while he spoke to his mother. She agreed after he reassured her that he did want her to be there, but they needed to put his mother's health first.

Reid went into his mother's room at Bennington's, relieved that she really was all right. Reid went over to where she was sitting, and took her hand. He knew that she knew that something was going on. He wasn't sure how to tell her what he needed to tell her. He knew that she would be upset, and he was worried she might have an episode, she had been through so much. He wanted Prentiss next to him, holding his hand, but he had to think of what was best for is mother, and that was hearing the news from him, and only him.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" he asked.

"I know you didn't come here to ask me how I was feeling Spencer," Diana told him.

He nodded. "I didn't, Emily and I were talking last night, and I thought that maybe it would be good idea if you moved closer to Virginia."

"Spencer, you want to rip me from my home again!" Diana cried. "Why would you do that to me? You're usually such a good boy. Did _she _put you up to this? I knew a temptress would come and brainwash you one day!"

"Mom Emily is my fiancée, please don't speak of her like that. This isn't like that. Emily and I were talking while you were in the hospital. It's hard having you so far way, but this is your choice. If you chose to stay here we plan on buying a home here for the time we need to be here."

"You will not waste your money that way!"

"Mom you're important to me. I've made up my mind. You're not going to change it."

"I can't move, Spencer. You know that. I can't be so close to so much government. They'll monitor me."

"Mom, we've talked about this before. Think about it, please. Besides if you do move closer to Virginia you'll be closer to your grandchildren."

"Spencer William Reid!" she snapped. "You got that woman pregnant out of wedlock?"

"Mom, no clam down, please. Emily isn't pregnant. But we have talked about having children at length, and when the time right – after we are married, we are going to have a child together."

Diana's eyes began to water. "Spencer you are growing up too quickly. Stop."

"Mom you knew this would happen one day. I love Emily and I want a future with her. Emily and I also want you to be closer to us."

"This is my home."

"I know it is, and I understand that you might not want to leave the area. We could arrange it on a temporary basis at first. Maybe six months, to see if you enjoy it."

"I complicate your life Spencer, I'll never understand why you didn't put me in here and forget all about me."

"I love you Mom. I could never do that. Doctor Norman has recommended a facility he thinks you'll like. When you're ready we'll see what happens after six months. If it's too difficult of an adjustment for you can come back here."

"Promise me Spencer."

"I promise Mom. I want to be able to see you more often, and if something does happen I want to see you more quickly if something happens to you."

"You worry too much."

"I know, but you're my mother."

"I'll try it Spencer, does that make you happy?"

"Thank you Mom."

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course."

Reid found a book on the shelf and began to read to his mother softly. He read for over an hour before she told him she was tired, and needed to rest. He put the book down and left her room. He then called Prentiss. They agreed to meet back at the hotel. When she got back to the room he wasn't surprised by the bags in her hands. He was glad that she had enjoyed herself while they were there.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Better than I thought it would. At first she didn't want to listen. But she understood we wanted her to be closer. She decided to try it and if she doesn't like it she'll come back here. I don't want to force her into anything this time. I hope she likes it in Virginia, though."

"I hope so too, Spencer."

Prentiss wrapped her arms around him tightly. He sighed happily glad to be in her arms. He felt so safe there. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her closer to him. She smiled and tucked her head on his chin. There were times they wished they could stay like that for days, wrapped up in each other's arms. They both enjoyed having each other to go to when something went wrong. She moved a little to kiss him softly. Reid ran his hand along her face, enjoying the embrace. She pulled away a few minutes later, resting her head against his.

"Spencer, do you want to get married while we are here?" she asked him.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"I don't know, it seems like a good solution. My mother showed me the start of her guest list, and she's already got two hundred names written down."

"I don't want us to be married because it's an easy way out. When you're sure you want to get married here, then we'll do that, because the ceremony doesn't matter to me, you know that. But I know it matters to you, and I don't want you to regret any part of it, and I think we would both regret not having our friends there."

"Spencer I don't want you to have to suffer through whatever my mother has planned."

"You're worth it," he assured her. "I know there's a reason you haven't said no to this big wedding she's planning."

She nodded. "The money we're using, my dad put it away for me so I could have my dream wedding. He wanted to me to be happy, I want to use that money the way he wanted me to, even if it won't be exactly what we want."

"As long as our friends and my mother are there whatever else you or your mother want is fine by me. Whatever you want Emily, that's what I want. I told you when I proposed that I considered you my wife, and that night was ours, and it was the happiest night of my life. The most amazing woman I'd ever met agreed to marry me when I thought I'd end up alone."

"Don't say that."

"You've seen where I grew up, you know about my history with women. When I first met you I knew you were different, and I almost pushed you away, but you forgave me for some horrible things I told you. That's when I knew you were the woman I wanted but I wasn't sure how to pursue you, and that morning when you woke up next to me was the most amazing moment of my life. I thought nothing would top that, then you told me you loved me, and I thought nothing could be better. When you agreed to marry me I was sure nothing could be better, but Emily I want to see you walking toward me wearing a beautiful white dress even if it's only so that I can silence the doubts."

"All right, Spencer, you'll get that. But if I can't handle my mother it might be in some chapel here, okay?"

"That's fine, as long as that's what you really want, because you know what I want."

"I do, and I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them kissed softly and began to make their way toward the hotel bed. Both of them wanting to forget for a moment everything that was happening around them. Whenever they were together it was like the rest of the world, all the troubles disappeared for a moment. They had found a place in each other where they could hide, and neither of them was going to let it go. They curled up on the bed together, Prentiss laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He pulled a blanket over them. They laid like that for over an hour before they began to kiss and explore one another's bodies again. They didn't say another word but they knew they were closer than they had been in a long time.

End Part 9

Notes: Next part is the epilogue wow I can't believe it's almost over. Thank you so much for all the support. I hope you enjoyed this.


	10. Epilogue

Title: Hiding Place  
Author: Trista Groulx (dustytiger)  
Rating: T (same as the show)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM, it belongs to CBS et al. And I don't own the song that inspired this fic Serena Ryder and her record label do. Don't sue I am just a lowly barista.  
Summary: Reid wakes up to find Prentiss curled up to him. Where will their relationship go?  
Notes: Well this is the end. The song is of course the one that inspired everything. Congrats to those of you who figured it out. Oh so smart cookies. Thank you for all the support. I can't believe it's over, I'm glad so many people enjoyed this. It means sooo much to me.

* * *

_O and, darling can I touch your face ? And let your eyes fall into loves embrace, Forever isn't far, It's coming soon, Its gonna come for you_

Reid and Prentiss had been dating for nearly two years. The whole day Prentiss had been focusing on the day Reid had proposed to her. That had been their day. That had been the moment they had committed their lives to one another, not that day at her mother's church packed with every dignitary in the Washington area. The couple had tried four times to elope to Las Vegas. Twice a case came up to stop them, once there was a storm that hit grounding everything and the third time a terrorist tip had been called in about the train they had planned on taking instead, which Prentiss was still sure had been her mother. That had been two months ago and with all of her mother's calls about last minute wedding plans whenever they didn't have a case meant that they couldn't beat her to the punch.

Prentiss had only agreed to setting a date for a large gathering after her mother had told her that her father had been saving his whole life for her wedding, so that his little girl would have the wedding of her dreams, she didn't have the heart to tell her mother she had never really dreamed about her wedding, and it was a nice gesture from her father. Often times while she was planning different aspects of the wedding she would get upset, missing her father, which was why they had tried to elope. Reid hated to see her so emotionally drained, and they were both relieved when the day finally came.

Reid had assured her that he didn't care where or when, or how they were married so long as they were married and at the end of the day she was happy. He also wanted to be able to see her walking toward him in a white dress. He knew that planning the whole thing with her mother was a challenge for her, and often times she didn't really listen to their ideas or would take a small idea and make it much bigger than either of them really wanted. They both had trouble telling the ambassador the truth about how they felt about her great ideas since she was the one who had been paying for everything.

Some of the ambassadors ideas seemed old fashioned to them, but Prentiss still jumped at the opportunity to have two wedding dresses. She had let her mother choose her dress for the ceremony and picked her dress for the reception with Garcia and JJ. The dress she walked down the aisle to Reid wearing was very traditional, made of lace, with a long train and had flutter sleeves. Although it hadn't been her first choice she was still happy to see Reid's jaw drop as she walked toward him on David Rossi's arm. There was a moment they were sure he had stopped breathing. She locked eyes with him, and they smiled at each other, glad that they could still focus on each other with so many people around.

She was even more pleased with the look on his face when she saw the look on his face when she changed into her dream dress. It was a halter style dress, with a low back, a mermaid style skirt. The whole gown was embellished with beading. The grin on his face when he saw her proved to her how much he liked the dress. They had gotten pictures taken with her wearing both the dresses before they went toward the reception hall. Although Prentiss thought the whole ceremony and reception had been too much, Reid had assured her on the limo ride to the ceremony that he was happy. All he wanted was to be able to marry him. It wasn't what they had really wanted but they were married and it had made her mother happy. The emcee, who Prentiss had identified as a cousin she used to be close to announced that it was time for the couple's first dance.

Reid nervously led his new wife to the dance floor. Although the ambassador had gotten them both dance lessons for their dance Reid still wasn't sure he would be able to move once the music started. They got the middle of the dance floor in the huge ballroom and Prentiss laid her head against Reid's chest, and it was like the rest of the room disappeared as he placed his arms where he was to hold. The music started and Prentiss gasped, realising it was not the song her mother had chosen as an appropriate song for her daughter's first dance.

"Spencer," she whispered.

"Just listen to it, it's more – us."

She nodded and they began to move to the music slowly as they were taught to do. By the end of the song there were tears in Prentiss' eyes. Reid gently touched her face, and wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead softly. He knew that the song had moved her, as it did for him when he first heard it. He had gone back to talk to the dance instructor after their class and she was playing the song in her office, and Reid had to know what it was. He could see Ambassador Prentiss coming toward them.

"I am never recommending that DJ to anyone. I told him that I could get him a lot of work if he did a good job, but making the bride cry playing the wrong song! This a moment you and Spencer can't get back," she sighed.

"Mother."

"If it wasn't for the fact that we need music for the rest of the evening I would fire that man right now. I told him the song, it's very popular if he didn't own it we could have bought a CD or digital whatever he uses to ensure this moment was perfect."

"It was."

"Emily you're crying."

"Happy tears, Mother. Spencer chose the song. This is our wedding right?"

"It is, and I suppose it was a nice song, just not what I would have chosen as a wedding song."

"It suited us the moment I heard it. I know I should have told you I changed the song," Reid explained. "I wanted to surprise Emily."

"I always wanted Emily to find a man who would love her like you do."

Prentiss began to feel tears forming again. "You've never admitted you've approved of anything I've ever done, Mom."

"I may not say it but I am proud of you, Emily."

Originally the couple had planned on faking an illness as an excuse to leave their reception early, but after many of the politicians left they began to have fun celebrating with their friends and her family they began to enjoy themselves. They danced and celebrated a lot later than either of them planned, before they went to the truck. Prentiss wasn't surprised to see the Garcia had decorated the vehicle to the nines. They two of them laughed, giving their friends last hugs before they went to the train station to leave for their honeymoon.

Prentiss was laying on Reid's shoulder, trying to sleep, but she wasn't able to. She found the movement of the train comforting, but her mind was racing. Reid was reading a book next to her. He ran his finger through her hair as he read, she thought it was amazing how he could focus on reading, but still comfort her. She looked up and smiled at him. They were enjoying the moment together, knowing that there would be no interruptions. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Hm, this is nice," she whispered. "You were right the pace of a train is so much more relaxing."

"It is, Emily what's on your mind?" he asked, putting down the book.

"You know the team has bets going on whether or not I'll be pregnant when we return."

"I do, but you know that being on our honeymoon doesn't really change your chances of becoming pregnant that drastically. Even though we will not have any interruptions which would lead most to believe we would have more time for intercourse, you know that the volume doesn't matter so much as the timing. It all depends on where you are in your cycle."

After a year of dating Prentiss got in her head that she wanted to become pregnant, not because she wanted to delay their wedding, but because she knew that she was going to have a higher risk pregnancy. Reid had done days of research about fertility and she was fairly certain that he knew more about a woman's reproductive system than most women she knew. She nodded to acknowledge she was still listening to him. She looked up at him, and could tell that his train of thought was switching tracks.

"Come to think of it, Emily now that I am trying to do the calculation of where you might be in your fertility cycle it occurs to me that," he trailed off.

"It's been six weeks since my last period," she continued. "I thought it was just the stress of the wedding. I've never been very regular and stress has always affected me this way."

"As you've kept telling me in the morning when you say you're too nauseous to eat or drink anything."

She nodded. "I guess I didn't want to admit my own symptoms, but I took a test this morning."

"And?"

"It seems that Rossi and Hotch are going to owe JJ fifty dollars each, and Morgan is going to owe Garcia a new netbook. I know you know that you were worried about us having a child early into our marriage because you've researched the statistics, but you agreed to try because you knew the risk to me. I just need to know – Spencer, are you happy about this?"

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first he didn't believe what he was hearing but the more heard the bigger his smile became. He went to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. Instead he simply nodded, grinning like a fool. He then kissed her softly, but pulled away when he realised that there were tears in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm happy. I guess all the emotions from today are getting the better of me," she replied.

"It's perfectly normal for your emotions to be like this when you're pregnant. Wow. We're going to have a baby."

"I know it doesn't feel real. My mom is going to be happy that we were married before we found out."

"I know, it's kind of perfect that it happened this way, and she'll get to watch him or her grow up. Both our mothers will be involved. I never thought I'd want her to be so involved in our lives."

"Me either, but I'm happy that you do. Wait a minute, you went out with Garcia and JJ today, and you did the toast, and…"

"Doctor Reid you act like I can't be stealthy and make my friends think I'm drinking so they don't ask a million questions before I tell my husband the good news. At the bar last night I talked to the bartender before they arrived to make me something non-alcoholic that they wouldn't realise was, and I would pay the same price and she could pocket the rest as tips for her help. I talked to caterer today and they switched my wine to grape juice, and anytime anyone bought a drink for me there wasn't any alcohol in it. You know I would never do anything that could hurt this baby."

"I knew you wouldn't, I just thought I saw what I saw."

"I know I should have taken the test sooner so that this wouldn't have been an issue, but I got through it without having a drop of alcohol, and I've even switched to decaf. When we get back I'll tell Hotch and I'll see if I can stay out of the field. But I'm not a piece of glass Spencer, and I'll be careful but I still need to live my life."

"I know you will be, and I've looked into what activities are safe during pregnancy. I know you need to stay healthy and keeping your same routines helps that, but I still worry about you- both of you."

Prentiss put her hand on her stomach, tears starting to form. "Spencer, suddenly this feels so real. We're going to have a baby. This is going to change everything."

"We've discussed this before, and we've decided that one of us should step down after you're off maternity leave."

"What if I can't?"

"We discussed that too, I will be happy whatever you chose. If I end up as a stay at home father than I'll be able to prove to myself I'm not nothing like my father."

"Even if I stay home I know you could never do to us what your father did to you. You're nothing like him. Let's focus on our honeymoon and our baby for now, hm?"

"Okay."

She curled up on his shoulder again, and this time they each placed a hand on her belly. They both closed their eyes, just to relax a little, but the movement of the train, and rhythmic sound of it going down the track soon lulled them both to sleep. Both were glad that they had finally found something good and would have it in their lives for the rest of it.

The End

Notes: Well that was that. That's the end. I know some of you are sad it's over but I only had so many verses in the song. I'm working on some stuff right now, and doing challenges on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. I will post new stuff when I have it complete as always. Thank you for the support you are all amazing. Heart – trista


End file.
